<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamer by Arista_Holmes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764444">Dreamer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arista_Holmes/pseuds/Arista_Holmes'>Arista_Holmes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond The Veil Dragon Age Discord Artober 2020 Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mage, Magic, Somniari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arista_Holmes/pseuds/Arista_Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dreamer. Word Limit: 500max. Beyond The Veil Discord Artober Prompt, Day Two.</p><p>Kita has always been comfortable in the fade, but walking there now, after the breach has torn the sky in two, is perilous. Not just for her, but for the uncorrupted spirits she encounters too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond The Veil Dragon Age Discord Artober 2020 Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Beyond the Veil's Artober Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kita had always felt safe in the fade.</p><p>Her control over the environment solid and unwavering, but dreaming in the fade after the conclave explosion, after the breach appeared, was different.</p><p>More unstable. More dangerous.</p><p>The spirits that usually clamoured to speak with her, or even just watch as she formed the world around her by sheer will, were missing. Fleeing the breach as far into the fade as they could run, or twisted into demons by their proximity to the waking world.</p><p>There was a spirit now, she could see it's illuminated form flickering, wavering, as it struggled to hold onto what it knew it's purpose to be and Kita shut down her thoughts and expectations.</p><p>The moment she took control of her thoughts, locking up any preconceived impressions that might influence the delicate spirit it turned to her and fled from the glowing rim of the breach to her side.</p><p>A small wisp of energy, the spirit swirled around her ankles, and danced through her hair, drawing a smile to Kita's lips.</p><p>"Who are you?" she breathed, and a single word impressed itself upon her mind in answer.</p><p>"Joy."</p><p>Joy, a simple emotion, and yet deep. So close to the breach, Kita didn't allow herself to consider what Joy would corrupt itself into, and gently cupped her hand, allowing the wisp to settle there.</p><p>"You should fly, Joy, as far away from here as you can, find the small joys in other parts of the world," she warned, but the wisp just danced in her hand.</p><p>"There are Joys to be found here, you bring hope and hope sparks Joy."</p><p>The spirits words almost had Kita's control slipping, almost had her emotions spilling free as 'Herald of Andraste' rang through her mind, both an accusation and a cry of rejoice that made her skin crawl.</p><p>"There are still greater Joys to be found elsewhere, with less danger to yourself, my small friend" came Solas' now-familiar lilting voice.</p><p>The spirit wavered again, but slowly disentangled itself from Kita's hair, lifting itself free of her hand, and drifting deeper into the fade, it's meandering speed indicative of its reluctance.</p><p>"Most mages would not choose to aid a fade spirit," the strange apostate mused quietly, and Kita swallowed hard, making sure that her will was still standing strong in their malleable surroundings.</p><p>"One less spirit corrupted, is one less I must fight and kill while awake," she offered, but Solas' eyes were fixed on hers.</p><p>"This is true, but not the entire truth."</p><p>Kita held her silence, merely raising an eyebrow at the mage beside her.</p><p>"You are far more comfortable than I would have expected so close to the breach..." Solas continued to prod, but Kita finally allowed herself to laugh softly.</p><p>"As are you, Somniari," she challenged, enjoying the flash of surprise in his eyes that she had recognised his abilities, just as Kita felt herself slowly waking, the fade fading around her.</p><p>"Until next time, dreamer."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>